1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garage mats for protecting garage floors against drippage of automobile oil, anti-freeze, brake, and other fluids and, more particularly, to a protective garage mat with integral parking alignment device to assist in auto parking.
2. Description of the Background
The general concept of providing a visual indicator for informing a vehicle operator that they have reached an optimal or safe parking position is well-known in the prior art. Such devices utilize a variety of mechanisms including pressure switches for triggering indicator lights, mirrors, light projecting systems, etc.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,571 to Jones discloses a parking guide in which the vehicle bumper engages a mechanical arm which extends downward from an indicator. As the arm rotates under the force of the car's bumper, the indicator light shuts off, informing the driver that they have reached the desired parking location.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,785 to Gann discloses a freestanding parking apparatus including a hollow mounting base, an upright pole having a signal light mounted thereon, supported on the base for pivotal movement from a normal upright non-signaling position to a tilted signaling position upon being contacted by an advancing vehicle. An electrical circuit connected to the signal light actuates the signal light to provide a visible alerting signal for a driver.
Likewise, there are a number of commercially available floor mats for placement under vehicles to protect against spillage of oil, anti-freeze, brake, and other fluids.
However, there have been relatively few efforts to combine the two above-described concepts in a combination protective garage mat with integral parking alignment device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,378 to Stephenson shows a "Wheel positioning garage mat" including a substantially rectangular mat, with an upper surface having forward and rearward transverse bumps formed integrally thereon to indicate a desired parking position for the vehicle.
However, in this patent and its progeny, the bumps serve as chocks for the wheels of the vehicle, and the proper parking position is arrived at by the "feel" of the chocks. Unfortunately, the feel of the chocks is often difficult to detect, especially in a cluttered garage.
It would be greatly advantageous top provide a protective garage mat with integral parking alignment device that incorporates a visual parking indicator in a floor mat, the visual indicator activated by contact with a bumper of the vehicle to actuate a visual and/or audible signal to apprise the driver of his progress.